The invention relates generally to the field of data management, and more particularly to data management within a calendaring framework.
Computing devices allow users to increase efficiency by using any of the conventional software products available in today's market, for example word processing software, spreadsheet software, email management software, productivity software, and the like. For example, conventional productivity programs allow a user to keep a calendar of meetings and task lists. Some advanced productivity programs allow the automated scheduling of meetings by including data in e-mail messages that can automatically create an entry on the user's calendar. Existing productivity programs sometimes allow a user to attempt to automatically schedule a meeting with other individuals if the program has network access to the calendars of those other individuals.
However, existing productivity programs largely ignore the need for a user to allocate time to perform tasks that may need performing. Indeed, with most existing productivity programs, a user's task list action items cannot even be viewed on the calendar at all even if due dates and other date information is provided. An adequate system for prioritizing and scheduling tasks has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.